iGo to Disney World
by KK-Needs-Rehab
Summary: The iCarly gang gets offered a trip to Walt Disney World. Will Sam and Freddie realize their feelings for each other? Read and Review, please! DISCONTINUED SORRY
1. iAm Offered the Trip

**A/N: Here's my new story! I know Disneyland would be a lot more logical for the gang to go to, since they live in Seattle, but I live in Florida and have always been a HUGE Disney girl. So, yeah. Also I know it doesn't make sense for a Nick show to go to Disney, but I don't care about that either. Lol. Also, I know iCarly has "Dingo" instead of Disney, but I would get so confused if I tried to make them go to Dingo World. SO, if you don't like any of these things…..NOT MY PROBLEM!**

**Okay, rant over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, or Disney World, as well as any associated stuff.**

**This chapter is in Sam's POV.**

* * *

_**iGo to Disney World**_

_**Ch.1- iAm Offered The Trip**_

Frednerd, Carly and I were sitting around the iCarly studio, bored out of our minds. It was winter break, so we were out of school. I sat in a bean bag chair eating beef jerky by the case. Freddie stood behind his laptop, doing something nerdy. Carly was reading a teen magazine. We were supposed to be planning the next iCarly, but no one had any particularly great ideas, so here we sat. Fredward checked the iCarly email.

"Hey guys, come here! You've got to see this!" He announced.

Usually when he does this, it's because there's some nebbish thing he wants us to see. Today it wasn't.

Carly shrieked, "No way!" and I knew it had to be something good. I finally stood and walked over to the computer. The screen read:

_**Dear Carly, Sam, and Freddie:**_

I pointed out, "Look Freddie, they actually included you!"

"Nyeahhhh," was his genius reply.

_**We at the Walt Disney Company are pleased to inform you that you have won an all-expense paid trip to The Walt Disney World Resort in Florida! You will be staying 7 days at Port Orleans: Riverside. We are extremely excited to have you as our guests. **_

_**See ya real soon!**_

_**Mickey Mouse**_

Carly ran out of the room to tell Spencer, leaving Freddie and I alone. We looked slightly awkwardly at each other and I couldn't remember things had started to be like that between us. I'm pretty sure it was about the same time that I realized I actually lik…..Uh, never mind.

Freddie made an excuse to leave and I went home to start packing for the trip. For some reason, I had a really good feeling about it. This could be really fun.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know it was short. I just needed to set up the story. Next chapter SHOULD be longer. Please review. :)**

**~coketree20/Kaylee**

**P.S. Pwease follow me on Twitter! (coketree20) You'll hear when I'm posting new stories and updating! And a lot of other random stuff! Talk to me! I'd love to get to know you guys!**


	2. iGo to Disney

**A/N: Hey guys! I am SOOOO sorry about theh long wait for this chapter! I've been writing this story in a notebook, so it took me forever to type it and then when I finally did type it, I didn't have the time to upload! So here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**

* * *

**

Ch.2- iGo to Disney

**Sam's POV**

The next day, we drove to the airport to catch our flight to Florida. Spencer and Carly took our luggage and Freddie rushed me to a food stand, probably so I wouldn't attack anyone like I did last time we flew. (iDo; see Freddie's blog)

After I had 4 ham and cheese biscuits, Freddie and I met up with Carly and Spencer. They had unfortunate news for us.

They had upgraded their seats to first class. They claimed that they were going to upgrade Freddie and I's seats too, but the airline ran out of room **(A/N: Oh, darn! ;) )** SO the entire flight, Seattle to Orlando, I had to sit next to Freddork. Alone.

We took our seats and once again things were awkward. What the heck happened to us? I should have insulted him or SOMETHING by now! The plane reached the proper altitude and Freddie took out his laptop, turning his attention to something techy. I found myself staring at him. I mean, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't noticed how much he'd grown lately and he'd been getting a lot less nebbish and a lot more muscly. I finally dosed off, thinking about him.

**Freddie's POV**

We reached 30,000 feet and I took out my laptop. I started to recalibrate the hard drive, just trying to find an excuse to get my mind off Sam. I still can't believe I like her! She's just so….

I felt something hit my shoulder.

I looked up to see the head of Sam Puckett…..cuddling with me. She was going to kill me when she woke up, but it was worth it. I laid my head on top of hers and fell asleep.

**Omniscient POV**

Samantha Puckett dreamed of a world made of Ham, Bacon, and other meats that she loved to eat.

There were bacon waterfalls that dripped grease, hams the size of mountains, and houses built completely out of slabs of ribs.

Sam was truly in heaven. Here, no one would be disgusted or judge her by her eating habits. Not that she cared anyway.

She ate her way through the entire world, finally coming to the thing she wanted most.

A fried chicken leg.

It was a bit taller than Sam, standing up right out of the ground, like a tree.

Sam pounced on it, wrapping her arms around its middle. She licked it. She was about to bite into it when she heard a voice.

"Sam...?" The voice said, sounding very scared and nervous.

Sam growled. She opened her eyes to find that she had her arms wrapped around none other than Frednub Benson, and was about 2 inches from his lips. She was startled to find that she didn't mind, although she did wish she had her fried chicken...

After deciding that this was just a dream and Sam could do whatever she wanted, she crushed her lips to Freddie's.

It took Sam one minute to realize what she had done, even if it was just a dream. Dreams, after all, show us our deepest desires and fears.

Sam awoke with a start and found her head on Freddie's shoulder, and Freddie leaning back on to her. She was shaken by her dream. She knew that she liked Freddie but she didn't think she liked him that much. Maybe even love him. Wow. Since he still hadn't woken up, she cuddled into his chest and he wrapped an arm around her in his sleep. Sam blushed bright red. She knew it would be really awkward when he woke up so she quickly pushed him off. He woke up abruptly and went back to using his laptop as if he had never fallen asleep in the first place.

He checked the time. They had already crossed into the Eastern Time zone, and had slept for most the flight. They would be their soon.

**Freddie's POV (Sorry, about all the POV switches, I actually switched unknowingly while I was writing.)**

The flight attendant came around and gave us our complimentary sodas and crackers. I had one sip of mine before Sam took it and my crackers. Sometimes I question how I ever managed to fall for her. Sam Puckett was definitely something unique.

I packed up my stuff as we began our decent into Orlando International Airport. We gathered our luggage in the baggage claim and a Magical Express bus. Disney had these buses at the airport, specifically to pick up their guests and transport them and their luggage to the resort hotels. We were here. We were actually at the Walt Disney World Resort.

* * *

**A/N: I went to Disney on Wednesday after school so I got a lot of inspiration for chapter 4! Hopefully I'll update more frequently. :/ **

**~coketree20/Kaylee**

**P.S. Shameless Twitter Promotion! Follow coketree20 !**


	3. iLove the Hotel

**A/N: I'm SOOO sorry it took me so long to update, only to have such a short chapter. The next one is going to be really long and it should be up as soon as I hit 15 reviews. SO REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3- iLove the Hotel**_

They arrived at Port Orleans Riverside and immediately gasped. It was in the style of Riverside, just as it was in New Orleans. It was absolutely beautiful. Spencer checked them in. They were getting a suite that had one queen sized bed that Carly and Sam would share, along with two single beds for Freddie and Spencer.

They approached the door to their room and inserted the key card. The room had a mini-fridge and a huge vanity area. The problem with room lied in the fact that it was not a suite. It was a standard room with two queen sized beds.

"Um...," Freddie said.

"Yeah," Sam said back.

Carly tried to come with a solution. "Well, Freddie and Spencer could share a bed, right?"

Freddie and Spencer looked at each other in disgust. "Carly, guys don't do that," Spencer filled her in.

"Oh well, I could share with Spencer and Sam and Freddie could share. As long as neither of them is murdered, that is."

Sam and Freddie looked over at each other, trying to guage each other's response to this new proposition. Finally, they both simultaneously said, "Fine."

They proceeded to unpack their clothes into drawers. It was odd for them to bring summer clothes on a winter vacation but they knew that it was always really hot in Florida. It was especially odd since it was snowing back home in Seattle.

They got into their Pajamas. Sam's consisted of a tank top and shorts. She shivered slightly as she got into the bed that Freddie was already comfortably laying in.

"You cold?" Freddie asked.

It was colder outside then they thought was possible in Florida. It was Florida's best kept secret. It does get cold.

"Y-yeah," Sam replied. Before Sam could protest, Freddie wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him.

Sam tensed at first but then relaxed and cuddled into Freddie's chest, telling herself that it was only because she was cold. No other reason.

She fell into a beautiful and blissful, dreamless sleep, Freddie's arms holding her to him like this was the only time he would ever have the opportunity to.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! See that button below these words? Yeah push it, type something nice, and hopefully the next chapter will be up really soon! Yay! **

**~coketree20/Kaylee**

**P.S. Twitter = coketree20 (I'm just going to keep posting that. Thank you so much to those of you who follow me now!)**


	4. iGo to Hollywood Studios

**A/N: Hey People! Thank you all for reviewing! Here is the promised long chapter. The songs used in this chapter are actually choices in the American Idol Experience! I would know, I made it to the same place Sam does. ;) Wanna hear me sing? If you don't follow me on twitter, I assume you haven't seen my video "Sam Belongs with Freddie" yet.**

**Soooo...g****o to y o u t u b e . c o m / c o k e t r e e 2 0 and it should be the first video on the list. Oh and take out those spaces of course. :)**

**Disclaimer: I really own absolutely nothing!**

* * *

Ch. 4- iGo to Hollywood Studios

I awoke the next morning to find that Sam was already up, getting dressed, and Carly had gone to breakfast with Spencer, since Sam and I had overslept.

I quickly put on my clothes and threw my PearPhone in my pocket.

Sam came out of the bathroom in a penny tee that read "The Big Cheese".

We went to the food court and I bought myself a waffle in the shape of Mickey Mouse's head. I got Sam a giant plate of bacon. (It was a special order.)

She looked at the bacon oddly when I gave it to her. It was almost as if she was afraid of it. Wait. Sam afraid? Never mind. I must have been imagining it.

After we finished eating, we met Carly and Spencer at the bus stop to Disney's Hollywood Studios.

We all entered the park with the passes Disney had sent us in the mail.

Sam wanted to go on Rockin Roller Coaster and the Tower of Terror. Carly, Spencer, and I were afraid and didn't want to go. Unfortunately, I was dragged along anyway. I actually managed to have fun though.

After Sam and I came back, Carly spotted the American idol Experience.

"I'm going to audition. Sam, will you do it with me?"

"Well...," Sam replied.

"I'll buy you meat," Carly offered.

"Deal!" Sam shouted.

Spencer and I went to the Art of Disney Animation while they auditioned.

The opening movie had Mushu, the little dragon from Mulan in it, so it was pretty cool. Then we took a quiz on a touch screen computer to find out what animated Disney character we were most like. I got Prince Charming. Spencer got Belle from Beauty in the Beast. I have no idea how he answered those questions. At all.

We took the draw a Disney character class after and in our class, we got to draw Winnie the Pooh. Spencer's, of course, looked amazing. Mine would have looked better if I was animating it with a computer, instead of drawing. It was a lot of fun anyway.

After we finished, we went back over to the American Idol Experience to meet Carly and Sam.

They held up the lanyards around their necks that said they were in the show.

It took a moment to sink in. Sam and Carly were competing against each other in the competition. Oh my.

There wouldn't be a 3rd contestant with them in the show, like there usually was, because they wanted this to be a special "iCarly" version.

They both were able to take one person backstage with them while they got ready.

Spencer went with Carly, so Sam had no choice but to take me. She made me turn around while they did her hair and makeup. She wouldn't even let me in the room while she rehearsed her choreography. Eventually, it was time for the show to start, so Spencer and I took our VIP seats in the audience.

Carly came out on stage. She was all dolled up, and looked pretty. I knew the 13 year old me would probably be drooling over her right now. I didn't feel anything for her though, not anymore.

The host asked her a few questions and then announced the song she was singing.

"Carly will be singing Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood!"

Everyone clapped and Carly took center stage as the music started.

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true_

_Deep down inside we want to believe they still do_

_In our secretest heart, it's our favorite part of the story_

_Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

_Ever ever after_

_If we just don't get it our own way_

_Ever ever after_

_It may only be a wish away_

_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve_

_Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe_

_Unafraid, unashamed_

_There is joy to be claimed in this world_

_You even might wind up being glad to be you_

_Ever ever after_

_Though the world will tell you it's not smart_

_Ever ever after_

_The world can be yours if you let your heart_

_Believe in ever after_

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying_

_Your head feels it's spinning_

_Each happy ending's a brand new beginning_

_Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through_

_To ever ever after_

_Forever could even start today_

_Ever ever after_

_Maybe it's just one wish away_

_Your ever ever after_

_Oh, forever ever after _

She finished and everyone clapped again. The host came back on to the stage.

"Remember everyone! If you want to vote for Carly press the number 1 on your keypads! Next up we have Sam Puckett."

Sam walked on to the stage, and I felt all of the air leave my body. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was curled perfectly and she had just enough make up on to accent her eyes. Her eyes. I could feel myself getting lost in the crystal clear blue orbs.

I pulled myself away just in time to hear the man announce, "...singing This Kiss by Faith Hill!"

This Kiss? What?

_I don't want another heartbreak _

_I don't need another turn to cry _

_I don't want to learn the hard way _

_Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye _

_But you got me like a rocket _

_Shooting straight across the sky _

_It's the way you love me _

_It's a feeling like this _

_It's centrifugal motion _

_It's perpetual bliss _

_It's that pivotal moment _

_It's impossible _

_This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable) _

_This kiss, this kiss _

_Cinderella said to Snow White _

_How does love get so off course _

_All I wanted was a white knight _

_With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse _

_Ride me off into the sunset _

_Baby, I'm forever yours _

_It's the way you love me _

_It's a feeling like this _

_It's centrifugal motion _

_It's perpetual bliss _

_It's that pivotal moment _

_It's unthinkable _

_This kiss, this kiss (Unsinkable) _

_This kiss, this kiss _

_You can kiss me in the moonlight _

_On the rooftop under the sky _

_You can kiss me with the windows open _

_While the rain comes pouring inside _

_Kiss me in sweet slow motion _

_Let's let every thing slide _

_You got me floating, you got me flying _

_It's the way you love me _

_It's a feeling like this _

_It's centrifugal motion _

_It's perpetual bliss _

_It's that pivotal moment _

_It's subliminal _

_This kiss, this kiss (It's Criminal) _

_This kiss, this kiss _

Her voice was beautiful. She looked straight at me the whole time she sang. As the song ended, I realized it. 'This Kiss'... I was the only person she had ever kissed!

"Remember if you want to vote for Sam hit the number 2 on your keypads. Vote Now! 1 for Carly, 2 for Sam!"

I hit 2, of course. Carly and Sam both stood on stage waiting for the results. The winner of this show would go on to a final show tonight, against the rest of today's winners for a bigger prize.

"And the winner is...CARLY SHAY!"

Many people clapped. I was in shock that Sam hadn't won. Sam was faking a smile. It wouldn't reach her eyes. In fact, her eyes looked...sad.

Carly was oblivious to Sam. She was excited she had won.

Spencer stayed with Carly while she got her information for tonight's show. Sam and I walked around the park.

"So...I'm sorry you didn't win," I said, trying to break the ice.

"Whatever," she replied. She sounded so weak and vulnerable and...not Sam.

"I voted for you. I thought you were amazing."

"Yeah, right. I'm sure you voted for the love of your life, Carly! I'm sure you would much rather be with her than me right now!"

"Sam, that's not true!"

"I'm ALWAYS second to Carly! No matter what! To all the people in the room, to Jonah. Even to YOU," her voice cracked slightly when she said you.

"Sam."

She wouldn't look at me. She was crying. Holy Chiz, it hurt to see her cry. I risked my neck, just hoping she'd stop. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. I led her to a bench where there weren't many people around.

"Sam...I did vote for you, I think you look beautiful, you're better than Carly, and I...uh...never mind," I almost blurted out that I liked her. Oh god.

"What was that last part Freddison?" She said it weakly but I could tell she was getting back to normal.

I guess it's now or never.

I leaned over to Sam and cupped her cheek. Her eyes widened. My lips touched her's gently. After a few seconds she started to kiss back. We pulled away at the same time.

"I-I like you Sam," I told her.

"This Kiss, This Kiss, Incredible," she sang under her breath with a smirk.

Her song. I smiled.

We stood up and she took my hand, which completely caught me off guard. After a minute, I really liked it though.

By this time, it was getting dark and Spencer texted me that we didn't have to come to the show if we didn't want to.

Sam and I decided to go see The Osborne Family Spectacle of Dancing Lights. There were tons of lights and loud Christmas music. The lights blinked on an off with the music, it was so cool looking! I could tell how much technological coordination had gone into this.

There were soap bubbles raining down from the tops of buildings, as if there really was snow falling in Florida.

Sam started dancing around like crazy. Oh my gosh she looked adorable. I even joined in and we twirled in and out of the lights together.

We reached the end of the lights and it was quiet enough we could hear ourselves speak again.

I pulled Sam in close to me and whispered in her ear, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked at me incredulously. "No chiz!"

I smiled. She leaned in and we were kissing again, more passionately this time. We pulled away for air and I just held Sam in my arms. I was still surprised she hadn't punched me for doing so yet.

We walked back to the bus to our hotel, hand in hand, to find Carly and Spencer waiting for us.

"I didn't win." Carly told us.

"I did," I said smiling and Sam smacked me. "Sap."

"What are you guys talki—Wait, why are you holding hands?" Spencer asked.

"Fredhead grew some and asked me out," Sam said.

"Sam!"

"Alright, fine. Were together now, okay?"

"Uhhhh...okay." Carly and Spencer both seemed shocked. I don't really blame them.

We all changed into our pajamas and got into bed. I held Sam close to me, unbelieving that she was actually my girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: Warning! Next chapter may not be up for a while (Mainly because I have no idea what's going to happen next :/) Please Review!**

**~Kaylee/coketree20**

**P.S. Follow coketree20 on twitter, you know the drill.**


	5. iHave an Epcot Adventure

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to nelli and omgwtfemily for giving me ideas for this chapter! :)**

**Also, this chapter gets kind of OOC at times, so just bear with it. xD**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, call your doctor! You may be suffering from extreme stupidity! Together we can find a cure…..**

* * *

**Ch.5- iHave an Epcot Adventure**

**Sam's POV**

I opened my eyes the following morning to find myself a few inches from Freddie's brown eyes. Ahhh, his incredibly meatball like eyes. They stared into my own as he smiled widely at me and whispered, "Good Morning, Princess Puckett."

I smirked. "Freddork."

Nervousness flashed across Freddie's features and he leaned towards me, gently cupping my cheek. He hesitated and I leaned the rest of the way, impatiently. We kissed hesitantly. We hadn't kissed many times before and it was still pretty foreign to us. His lips were soft and incredibly gentle against mine. I sighed contentedly. This had to be a dream right?

Freddie had finally gotten the nerve to suck on my bottom lip when...

"Ew! Guys!" Carly shrieked.

We broke the kiss smirking at Carly, though I was slightly disappointed we had stopped.

Carly mumbled something that sounded like, "You could at least brush your teeth...morning breath...gross..."

We all got up and dressed. After a quick breakfast, we got on the bus for EPCOT.

Spencer and Carly stared at us apprehensively as Freddie put his arm around me. Ha, I get where they're coming from. If two days ago, somebody told me I would be dating Frednerd Benson, I probably would have broken their arm. (And then hoped they were right...)

The bus pulled up and we entered Epcot.

* * *

**El POV de Fredalupe**

I took Sam's hand and we entered Epcot.

The first thing we did was gape at the ball. It was massive! It basically looked like a giant golf ball!

Sam commented, "If that thing was brown, it would be the most epic meatball ever!"

I just chuckled and smiled at her.

Sam dragged me on Test Track and it wasn't so bad, I suppose. The best part by far was when we entered the last part of the ride. You entered an outside track and shot around at 60 MPH! It was awesome! Sam's hair flew all over the place and I couldn't help but laugh as she yelled out in enjoyment.

We got off and Sam's hair was completely messed up, but I still thought she looked beautiful.

Next, we went to innoventions. It was this large building that has all sorts of different things, all possible by new innovations in technology. Naturally, I was really interested. We were walking from one station to the next when I spotted a game where you carried around a giant pig. I smiled and turned to Sam. I knew she would love that.

But she wasn't there. I looked all around and didn't see yet anywhere.

'Stay calm, Freddie,' I told myself. She has to be around here somewhere.

I reached for my Pear Phone and hit speed dial number 8 **(A/N: Yes, 8! ;)**. It rang once and then I felt my other pocket vibrate. I pulled out Sam's phone and the screen displayed: "Calling: Your Nub".

I had lost my girlfriend at Disney World. Man, was I screwed.

**Sam's POV**

I followed the smell. I found myself at the entrance to the World showcase. Walking to the left, I passed Mexico, Norway, and China. Finally I reached what I had smelled from across the park. German Chocolate.

I ate a bunch of free samples and then spent all the money I had on me on that delicious German Chocolate. Man, it was good.

**Freddie's POV**

I searched all over the place. Where could she possibly be? What if some crazy rapist took her or something! Oh my god. What if she was kidnapped and murdered! No, no, no! Calm down Freddie! I'm sure she's fine! Where is she...?

I contacted park security. Luckily, they were fans of iCarly so they knew who they were looking for. They took over the search for her and I just continued going out of my mind with worry. She has to be okay. They're going to find her.

Security came back, hauling Sam, who's face was coated in chocolate. My fury reaction was that I ran and hugged her. Then I realized what she'd done. She just left for food, didn't tell me where she was going, left me to freak out. I was not happy with her right now.

I pushed her off, quickly thanked the park security, and then grabbed he by the wrist and pulled he outside.

"Frednub! You have to try this German Chocolate!" Were the first words she said to me. As if nothing was wrong.

"SAM!" I exploded at her. "How could you just run off like that? I was so worried and I couldn't find you!" I shouted.

"Geez, Fredweird. I'm FINE! Mama can take care of herself!"

Oh my god. "Sam, I care about you! You can't just do that to me!"

"Just because you care doesn't mean you have to smother me! You've been spending too much time with that crazy mother of yours!"

I had enough. "I can't do this. I'm out of here."

And just like that, I walked away from the only girl I had ever really loved.

**Sam's POV**

What gives him the right to treat me like that? Sure, maybe I should have told him where I was going, but when Mama's nose calls, their ain't no stopping it!

I took a bus back to our hotel. Once I reached the door, I realized Freddie had my phone and my room key. Crab.

I laid down in front of our door, an the weight of everything just came down on me. I took a deep breath, trying to push the thoughts of that stinkin adorable nub out of my mind. A tear escaped my eye and I quickly wipe it away. It's okay. It's okay. Carly will be back soon. She'll understand. She'll make you feel better.

After about 5 minutes, I drifted off to sleep.

**Freddie's POV**

I can't believe I just left her there. But she was making me so mad...I...I don't know.

I took the bus back to our hotel. I walked up to the door to find Sam sleeping in front of it. She looked so beautiful as she laid there. I almost forgot why I was mad at her in the first place.

I picked her bridal style and brought her inside the room. I put her down on our bed and she still didn't wake up. Honestly, I felt like crying. She was okay. I hadn't really relished in the fact that she was safe until now. It felt like I ha almost lost her and there is no way life is worth living without Sam.

The tears were streaming down my face when she woke up.

"WermI? Carly?"

Her eyes focused on me. "Freddie?"

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

Sam sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just run off like that. I know you care about me...and I shouldn't have put you through that."

She walked over to me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I threw my arms around her waist and pulled he as close to me as possible, never wanting to let her go.

I wiped the tears off my face. She leaned in and kissed me gently. Then she moved to my neck. I felt shivers go up my spine.

She pulled back for air and I started to kiss my way up her neck. I stopped at her ear and nibbled on it and she gasped in surprise.

We pulled away and I rested my forehead against her's.

"Sam...I love you."

She looked surprised. Then she moved to attack my lips again. We kissed passionately and then as we broke apart again she whispered, "I love you too, Freddie."

I hugged her tight in my arms. She loved me too. Oh my god, after all these years finally, I loved someone and they loved me back!

We let go each other and got ready for bed. We fell asleep that night, both arms wrapped around each other. My Princess Puckett, with me again.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**~coketree20/Kaylee**


	6. iHave a Magical Time

**A/N: Hello! I have returned! To you awesome people who reviewed (minus a certain someone I will be ranting about in the next paragraph...) are so AWESOME! I'm so sorry you've had to wait soooooo long for this chapter! I had the biggest writers block ever and...(see next paragraph)**

**Once upon a time, there was a girl who wrote on FanFiction. And one day, this girl went to check her reviews on her story, and found this:**

**"Wow, I can't believe you did that. You destroyed what could have been a good story. In chapter 4 they get together ALREADY. And Carly beats Sam in a singing competition? Um, unrealistic much. This whole story has been totally out of character, and unrealistic. There's not even much detail on Disney even though you've been to it. You should be able to descibe it better in the story. It's really annoying how you had a good idea, but made the story crap. It sucks, sorry."**

**In the words of Freddie Benson, "Well, the apology makes it okay!"**

**Said person irritates me. And if they still have something to say to me, talk to me on twitter. If you dare... *evil cackling* *coughs* **

**Okay...uh, yes back to happier stuff I suppose. Like the chapter I finally wrote! Here ya go! Please review! (And not like that person did, please!) I don't mind and welcome criticism, but down right insulting WILL be ranted about. :P**

**Enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own Nada. Nothing. Zilch. Yup.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: iHave a Magical Time**_

_**Freddie's POV**_

After a day full of stress, we were happy to have a nice, fun day at the Magic Kingdom. We took a bus over to the park, and started at It's A Small World, per Carly's request.

"It's a small world after all! It's a..."

Half way through the ride, Sam sunk into my chest and murmured, "Make it stop Freddie! God so help me, I will kill someone if that song does not stop!"

I held her arms pinned to her sides until the ride ended.

Next, we moved into Tomorrow land and got in line for Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin. With 2 people to each car, I got to go with Sam. We used our laser cannons, blasting like crazy, trying to get a higher score than one another. There was a lever in the middle of the car that spun us around.

I don't know what happened, but the next thing I knew, the lever was broken and we were spinning around and around uncontrollably.

"Way to go Frednub! You broke it!" Sam yelled at me.

"SAM! You're the one who was spinning us!"

The thing continued to spin and when we reached the end of the ride, the Disney employees had to shut power to the ride to get us off. When they saw the broken lever, they glared at us. "Sorry!" I yelled and we took off running, not bothering to wait for Carly and Spencer.

I grabbed Sam's hand and we sprinted on to the People Mover, which wasn't far from Buzz. We sat down in the dark blue seat and I put my arm around Sam. I had read about this ride. It goes around tomorrow land, in and out of rooms, and you just sit around and enjoy. Nothing to break here! (Phew!)

Sam looked down at my arm and said, "Dude, you are the clingiest girlfriend EVER!" I smirked and chuckled.

"Well excuse me for being a little excited."

Suddenly the room went dark and the dimly lit signs said that we were now entering Space Mountain. Though it was dark, I could feel Sam shifting and soon her breath was so close, I could feel it.

Before I even knew what was going on, Sam and I were making out in the dark on the Tomorrow Land Transit Authority People Mover. I wrapped my arms around her waist and felt her hands tangle themselves in my hair.

Suddenly the world became bright again and we pulled ourselves apart. The small child in the next car was pointing at us with a look of disgust on his face. The teenage girl with him looked on, with a gaping mouth and yelled out, "Seddie for the win! YES! Tyler! Where's my phone! I have to tweet this!"

Sam blushed a deep crimson and we both ducked down into the car, hiding our heads. I whispered to Sam, "Well that was...nice." and I smirked at her. She stuck her tongue out at me, and I wondered how long this ride lasts. 

* * *

After we escaped the crazed fan at the People Mover, Sam and I decided to find Carly and Spencer, so we could eat lunch.

What Sam didn't know what that I had researched and found that they have the most amazing fried chicken at the Columbia Harbor House in Liberty Square.

Sam and Carly got us seats on the second floor, while Spence and I grabbed the food.

We got up to the table to find that Sam had filled up 10 little paper cups full of barbecue sauce...and she didn't even know what she was eating yet.

I brought the chicken out from behind my back and watched as her eyes widened.

She leaped across the table and grabbed all that she could fit in one hand and started chowing down. Most people would probably find it disgusting, but I just found her adorable.

We finished up the meal and found that it was time for Wishes, the fireworks show.

We found a spot in front of the Castle and it began.

Small fireworks flew up into the sky in time with music. They stopped for a moment and Jiminy  
Cricket's voice came through the speakers, "...the most amazing things can happen. And it all starts with a wish."

I glanced over at Sam who was staring at the fireworks, mesmerized. I smiled and placed my hand in hers.

The music broke through my thoughts.

_"Star light, star bright._  
_First star I see tonight._  
_I wish I may I wish I might_  
_Have the wish I wish tonight_  
_So make a wish and do as dreamers do..._  
_And all your wishes, will come true..."_

And all my wishes had come true, I thought as I shifted Sam to lean back on me and wrapped my arms around her waist. Together, we watched the rest of the fireworks show.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be the epilogue. I'm just not feeling this story anymore, I'm sowwy! :(**

**-Kaylee**


End file.
